emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05406
}} is the 5,408th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 22 September, 2009. Written by PAUL ALEXANDER Directed by HENRY FOSTER Plot Part 1 Lizzie wakes Paddy who is asleep on the sofa at Tall Trees Cottage. Marlon comes in from walking Daisy. Marlon is trying to get Paddy to have some more fun. Pearl arrives looking for Paddy and he hands over the Veterinary surgery keys. At the garage, Debbie is on the phone to Michael. Cain is suspicious when she says it was a customer. Cain goes to a car auction and Debbie asks Ryan to cover for her. Faye comes into the Post Office and Lizzie passes comment about her and Cain. Faye is amused. Katie and Leyla are having breakfast in Café Hope. Katie notices that Leyla has a hole in her shirt but she can't afford a new one. In the vets, Paddy is still suffering from his night with Marlon. Aaron comes in to walk Clyde. He teases Paddy about Pearl being the new receptionist. Michael arrives at Tug Ghyll and Debbie reminds him how dangerous it is. Maisie breezes into Home Farm office saying that she will take Katie and Natasha for lunch. Katie doesn't feel like lunch as she is still in a strop about Ryan. Maisie points out that Ryan is good looking, but no different to the rest. Katie is irritated. Aaron gets back from his walk with Clyde. He asks Paddy whether he can move back in. Paddy says no. Aaron points out to Paddy that it is not his fault Chas is the way she is and reminds Paddy that he warned him not to go on the vet's course. Lizzie has lunch outside the Woolpack as Paddy dashes past looking for Aaron. He’s worried about him. At Tug Ghyll Michael says Debbie is worth risking breaking every bone in his body for. Debbie produces a little present for Michael. He tells her that being with her is amazing, he just wishes it wasn't so complicated. Part 2 Paddy gets to Wishing Well Cottage and asks Shadrach where Aaron is. Shadrach tells him he wanted to get as far away as possible. He tells Paddy that Aaron was upset because he turned his back on him. Katie is at Home Farm office when Maisie comes in waving her white flag. She bought some new shoes in Katie's honour. Katie tells Maisie that all her life she has ended up getting hurt by men. Katie is worried that she might not be able to meet someone and have a normal relationship. Ryan could have been her chance. Maisie advises Katie to either move on or do something about Ryan. Cain comes in Tug Ghyll and sees Michael. He throws him out. Aaron is hitching a lift at the roadside when Paddy pulls up. Paddy tells him to get in the car because his life is in Emmerdale. Paddy says he can't take Clyde, and then admits that he doesn’t want Aaron to go. As Faye walks home, Natasha taunts her about Cain. Maisie gets out of the car and Leyla spots her beautiful shoes. She tells Leyla they cost £400. As Maisie walks off to work Natasha points out that Leyla has a hole in her shirt. Natasha tells her that while she is representing the shop she needs to smarten up. Ryan can't understand why Faye is in such a good mood after what happened with Cain. Paddy brings Aaron home. Aaron is not happy that Paddy has reverted to a cheaper brand of dog food. The cupboards are bare so Aaron tells Paddy he needs to go shopping if he is living there. Paddy said that wasn't the idea when he picked him up and asks for 2 good reasons why Aaron should live there. Aaron says he smells better than Clyde and will walk and feed him. Also he can help Paddy with his beer and pizza's. Paddy agrees he can stay until he finds somewhere more suitable. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes